


或许爱情在明天 白起生贺番外-此生欢喜（四）

by whiteowl009



Category: Mr.Bai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteowl009/pseuds/whiteowl009





	或许爱情在明天 白起生贺番外-此生欢喜（四）

似乎有热水在激烈的冲撞中被小白起带进了花穴，在紧致湿软的花穴里激荡，变的更加温暖柔软，又在退出时带着蜜液一起融进水中。  
强烈的快感令姜君有些失神，颤抖着绷紧了腰腹，双腿夹紧想紧贴在他身上。夹的白起忍不住一阵猛冲。  
“啊……白起……白起……”水中的身体随着白起突然剧烈起来的律动而摇摆，明亮的灯光有些晃眼，她闭上眼不住低吟白起的名字，轻柔颤抖的气声带着低沉的喉音，在哗啦啦的水声中分外诱人。  
感受到滚烫的欲望在她身体里脉动，似乎胀的更大、更紧了，满满的没有一丝缝隙。  
幸福满足的感觉流淌全身。  
“很好听……我喜欢听你的声音……”白起半眯起漂亮的眼睛喘息着舔上她的耳垂，在她耳边低声说。  
“喜欢你喊我名字……”他轻抚姜君敏感的腰侧，匀速的抽插中突然又重重的顶了一下，引的她又呻吟出声全身剧烈抖了一下，花穴也猛的一紧。  
“呃……”白起闷哼一声，喘息间颤抖的声音越发性感撩人，“姜君……我的爱人……我想听一辈子……”他配合着舔吮的动作稍稍放慢速度，合着水声来来回回不知疲倦的抽送着。  
即使命运令我失去一切，也不能把你从我心中剥夺。  
不知是浴室里带着白起气息的湿热微风，还是他在耳际的舔舐，或是他炽热的胸膛和猛烈的心跳，亦或是他一呼一吸间诱人的声音和喷吐在耳朵上的气息，姜君头脑发晕。  
酥麻的感觉和他一下一下闯进自己身体的感觉混在一起，从头皮发麻蔓延到全身。  
潮水般的快感不断扩散开来，层层堆叠，从不回落，越堆越高，像是要把她一步步推向高高的云端。  
“白起……啊……我答应你……”急促的喘息令她的话断断续续。  
姜君眼里水光潋滟，她仰起头露出修长脖颈，乳峰随急促的喘息剧烈起伏，温软的触碰摩擦着白起的胸膛，两点嫣红凸起分外硬挺醒目。  
急促有力的心跳如同美妙的和弦， 透过肌肉骨骼皮肤直接传达给对方。无需言语，便宛如清晰的说着最美的情话，“我灵魂所描绘的爱情，只在你的心头”。  
她全身酸软，不再支撑身体，而是完全把自己交给了白起，只尽力搂住他此刻肌肉凸显的脊背，承受他仿佛永无止境的滚烫爱意。  
白起的欲望反复刮过花穴中层层叠叠的柔软峰峦，不时重重撞进花心，或故意研磨一块她最敏感的软肉，引的她连连摇头，在水中颤抖不已。  
他把姜君的双腿打开贴在腰间炽热的皮肤上，让自己的欲望进的更深，在她的低吟声和肆意喧闹的水声中，一次次不知餍足的用力贯穿她的身体。  
“哈……我再也不会离开你……”极致的欢愉中，她低声私语，如同只说与风知道的秘密。  
白起，你是我的辰星，清辉永驻，即使我跋涉于凛冽寒夜，也不再孤独不再迷失方向。  
“唔……”她忽然绷紧了全身的肌肉，花穴被白起硬挺粗大的欲望撑的发麻，干的发烫，在水流的冲刷和白起的冲撞中颤抖着有力的抽搐收缩，已然承受不住抵达了高潮，可她的喘息和呻吟都被白起霸道的深吻堵了回去，身下更是狠狠的抽插不停。  
他还想要更多！  
姜君的嘴唇乃至全身都在明显的颤抖着，花穴更加紧密的缩紧，湿滑密实的包裹住他的欲望，抽插变得更艰难也更火热，舒服至极。  
我也再也不会离开你……  
唇舌间忘我的翻搅纠缠，无法回落的快感推着他们如同升腾的云烟，继续往高处探寻。  
不够……还不够！  
她口中残留的淡淡酒气刺激的白起越发用力起来，粗长的欲望每每全根没入，都引的她颤抖着扭动身体，更加缩紧花穴似乎不舍他离开。如果不是他的手臂揽着，他的冲撞几乎要把已经背贴浴池的姜君撞出去。  
即使背对灯光，他微微眯起的眼中光彩，仍然比阳光更热烈、也更耀眼。带着一往无前的气势和野心，也带着满腔眷恋柔情，骄傲宣告此时是他占有了姜君的全部身心。  
白起的挺进越来越快也越来越重，水波在周身激荡，她几乎在白起身下化成了水，不时绷紧全身止不住颤抖，花穴收缩不停，滚烫的蜜液喷涌，却只能迎来更强烈的刺激。  
“呜……”她不住的吸气，口中却无法发出抗议的声音。  
几乎无法承受的欢愉一波一波汹涌袭来，此时无论白起任何的抚摸触碰，都会让她已极度敏感的身体获得超出极限的快感。  
但她不知道自己的身体仍无意识的努力迎合着白起的抽送，只想获得更多。  
酥麻的感觉迟迟不退，如果白起没有在她口中肆虐，她大概已经忍不住叫出声来。  
不知过了多久，白起终于稍稍满足，闷哼一声抵在最深处释放出滚烫的精液。姜君已颤抖着软在白起怀中，眼神迷离只剩喘息的力气。  
白起温柔的吻掉她嘴角不知是汗水还是泪水的痕迹，搂着她利落的一个翻身让她趴在自己身上。  
他弹性十足的炽热胸膛还在呼吸中明显的起伏，胸口仿佛趴了一只乖顺的猫咪，一脸疲倦而满足的神情，任摸任抱。  
浴池里的水已泼洒出去大半，白起打开水龙头重新放进热水，轻柔的抚摸着姜君的后背，每一处淡淡的疤痕都令他心疼不已。  
“吃晚饭了吗？”姜君的声音依然带着情色的勾人慵懒，她习惯性的在他胸口蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的姿势。  
“咳……不是刚吃完吗？”白起轻笑出声。  
“咬你哦！”姜君说着真咬了他一口。  
“嘶……我忽然觉得，再吃一次也不错。”他的手不安分的向下滑去，看姜君一脸无奈的盯着他的可爱表情，不由低低的笑起来，“忙完我就赶回来了，倒是你怎么还没吃晚饭？”  
“我！不！饿！哎呀你又戳我脸……”姜君说着不甘示弱抬手就去捏白起的脸。  
二人终于笑闹着洗完这个时间格外漫长的热水澡。  
这个生日或许被工作占去了太多时间，但今夜的开头依然十分美好。


End file.
